


【裴杨】火车驶向云外

by huajilun



Category: Twosetviolin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajilun/pseuds/huajilun
Summary: 英雄母亲yby与火车上邂逅的露水情缘
Relationships: Hyung/Brett, 裴杨
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【裴杨】火车驶向云外

**Author's Note:**

> 双性羊。瞎写。来源于一个关于生产的梦。

裴坐在开往莫斯科的火车上，他订票时已经没有了头等车厢，因此不得已沦落在次等。  
他到得很早，落座了人们还熙熙攘攘的在过道处放行李。  
冬日的俄罗斯境内一片萧杀，他透过凝了水雾的玻璃窗看出去，家人和爱侣们正在车厢入口处与彼此道别送行。  
这种景象会让他十分偶尔的想起自己的家乡在春日温暖的模样，想起母亲在睡前为他递上的一杯牛奶，以及邻家孩子的喧闹，一股脑涌上来。那些画面已经离他十分遥远，在他背上琴盒独自踏上旅程后。  
火车开始鸣汽笛时他身边的座位才迎来了慌慌张张的客人。  
裴稍微往里让了让，来的人个子不高，被大衣包裹着，一手提着琴盒和旅行箱，另只手抱了个襁褓。他的行李一路磕碰着叮叮当当撞进座位，伴随着他不停的道歉声。  
很狼狈，但裴忍不住注意到，尽管充斥着焦急，那个人的音色依旧是低沉好听的。  
他把行李举到行李架上，把琴盒放在脚边，然后稳妥地把那个还在睡梦里的小孩子搂进怀里。  
裴想过要去帮忙，但对方毕竟不是女士，况且无论是琴还是那个小东西，对于陌生人来说都是过于珍贵不应该被随意触碰的。  
“糟糕的一天？”他忍不住去搭话，随后才想起来自己说的是英文。  
“相当糟糕。”出乎意料的是对方也讲着一口流利的英语，裴这才稍稍偏过头去打量，男人也是亚裔，戴着水雾刚刚褪去的眼镜，适才因为戴着帽子他没有看见那一头黑发。  
他把怀里的孩子抱好，正在整理裹住那个小家伙的棉被，这个冬天太冷了，还好他把孩子安置的足够好。小婴儿看起来足月左右，浓密的黑色睫毛盖住了下眼睑，一呼一吸地睡得香甜。  
男人想要去整理孩子脸颊边的小围巾，又想起自己的手太冷，就在裤子上使劲擦了两下，又拿到唇边呵着热气，他的手像少年一样纤细幼嫩，本来被冻得失去血色，又因为车厢内的温度而回暖渐渐从指节处透出粉红色。他小心地把孩子的脸颊盖好，才放下心似的靠到椅背上。  
火车已经驶过了车站附近的村落，窗外只剩下傍晚白茫茫的田野。  
“裴。”裴主动说了自己的名字。  
“Yang.”男人有点惊讶他突然说出的单音节，但也很快接上了自己的名字，他嘴角浅浅的勾出一个礼貌的弧度，很快就落下去。  
裴却觉得他笑起来一定是很好看的。  
“怎么一个人带着孩子？”  
“我的伴侣……在莫斯科。”  
裴留意到了他的称呼，partner。是隐晦的剖白。  
Yang是个很漂亮的男人，尽管他穿着略显臃肿的黑色外衣，围巾缠的乱七八糟，可几乎是在他手忙脚乱的放行李那会裴看向他的第一眼就注意到了，他很漂亮。  
很像母亲的气味。  
亲肤柔软的织物，泛着熟悉的奶香味，很果断但也很温和，总是牵住自己的手指尖是经年劳作留下的茧。  
他不知道是因为适才离别的场景让他想起了家，还是他熟练地照料那个婴孩的模样流露出母性。  
他和Yang聊了起来，出乎意料，对方并不是看起来那样冷淡的人。他们讲了许多关于音乐的事，Yang很健谈，尽管现在的他似乎被什么束缚着，但裴依然能感受到他的内核涌现出的活力。  
也许他们应该相遇在明媚夏日的某个交响乐团的排练厅内，他想那时的Yang一定会是不同的底色。  
-  
在火车的颠簸里小孩子醒了过来，它睁着圆圆的眼睛，很乖地看了一会儿Yang，但那时候Yang正在和裴讲话，没有留意到怀里的动静。  
于是小家伙很快就嘹亮地哭了出来，这令Yang又从那个游刃有余的小提琴家被打回原形成为新手家长。  
他轻轻拍着小家伙，嘴里低声说着安抚的话，裴饶有兴致地看着这个人耐心到极致的模样。他哄孩子的声音并没有减少裴的绮念，刻意轻柔的音调反而徒增几分情色。  
但孩子并没有止住啼哭，虽然声音弱下去一些，不过依然带着不屈不挠的架势。Yang也渐渐明白了什么，他有些尴尬地笑了笑，对裴比划着：“抱歉，我要出去一下，可以请你照看下我的琴吗？”  
“当然。”他看着Yang消失在车厢尽头。  
快要入夜了，路过的民宅在平原尽头亮起灯火，像是短暂划过的火星。  
裴盘算着今晚要去哪里找个落脚的地方，到站应该已经很晚了，他需要明天再赶路。  
也许他可以和那个Yang结伴，如果对方同意的话。  
-  
Yang就在他意识发散的时候回来了，他花了很久，不过不知道用了什么法子，婴儿似乎又重新睡了过去。裴注意到Yang的围巾解开了，领口的扣子也松了几颗，下面的似乎是匆忙中随便系上的。  
他回来的时候耳廓是红色的，坐在裴的身边也有些紧张地不敢靠近。  
他身上的奶味更重了，裴不合时宜地发现。  
他几乎是在瞬间想到了一个不存在的可能性。  
或许Yang本来就是一位“母亲”。  
-  
冒着风雪到下榻的旅店已经很晚了，他们在附近简单地买了点食物，带回去几乎也已经失掉了大半热度。  
Yang为了不让怀里的孩子受冻，几乎像是抱着树袋熊一样把那个棉被裹成的襁褓严丝合缝地圈住。  
裴于是成为了提行李的人，尽管Yang很不愿意麻烦他。  
旅店只剩下一间房，Yang担心小婴儿夜里会吵到裴休息，但裴并不介意。事实上今晚的一切都遂了他的意，甚至令他开始想要更多了。  
-  
Yang窸窸窣窣地在行李箱里翻找什么时，裴正坐在椅子上看乐谱。杨背对着他，从包里拿出了什么藏在怀里。裴觉得有点好笑，他比那些音符更能吸引裴的目光。他近乎放肆地看着他，企图根据轮廓描摹出他的思绪。  
Yang回过身时他又佯装正专注于他的音乐。  
所以Yang也就放心地从他面前走过去，到浴室关上门。  
也许是入夜以后周遭太过安静，或者是经年的门板并不再能够阻隔声音的传递，他清晰的听到杯盖旋开的声音，然后是断断续续的水声。  
“其实你可以不用遮掩的。”裴的声音很轻，但足够里面的人听见。  
浴室里面没了声音。  
Yang手上握着的奶瓶里面的液体是温热的，他的身体却如坠冰窖般冷却下来。  
他在想自己是怎么被发现的，也许一个男人带着孩子这件事本来就很怪。还是哪个细节露出了破绽。  
他本能地欣赏裴，这个男人浪漫又沉稳，对他在乎的事运筹帷幄。但他也保持着警惕，裴像一潭湖水，他在岸边望下去，只能看到没有尽头的深邃。  
迷人的未知令人想要探究，而潜在的危险更成为诱饵，他不能否认被这个人吸引。他嗅到同类的味道，但怀疑这只是精美的陷阱。  
他理好衣物走出去，裴仍然坐在椅子上，腿上放着乐谱，和他进去时没有分别。他们保持着安全的距离，这次Yang没有刻意去藏手上的东西。  
久违的被看穿的感觉令他怀念。  
裴看向他的眼神带着兴趣浓厚的探究，但仍然保持着绅士的餐桌礼仪，等待食物主动走上他的瓷盘。  
Yang把奶瓶外壁的水渍用毛巾擦干，放进了包里保温，然后他走向裴。  
-  
裴一件件脱下了Yang的衣服，他很瘦，关节处的凹陷漂亮又脆弱。不过胸脯却是丰腴的，陷在柔软的奶罩里，布料的内侧沾了些奶渍。  
裴在想那个孩子的父亲该有多么不小心，让这样一个刚刚为他生育过的人此刻被抱在别人怀里。  
裴用手环住他的腰，亲吻着他的后颈。Yang似乎很久没被碰过，又或许是因为背德的快感，裴随便摸了几下他就开始发抖。他看起来像要随时从裴的爱抚中逃走，但又说服自己留在这里。  
他几乎怀疑Yang是个凄苦的寡妇了，新婚不久就迎来噩耗，于是他不远万里来到冰封的东欧平原上寻一座十字墓碑。  
他这样贞洁，以致因裴带来的欢愉而苦楚。  
他在被裴触碰到性器时忍不住弯下腰去，含咬住下唇不愿意发出声音。他在守护那点残存不多的忠诚，克制住放肆的呻吟。  
裴因为这种隐忍而更加兴奋。他在和一位母亲做爱，他想。母亲总是富有牺牲精神的，把家庭放在自我之前，但她们也是矛盾的，她们也曾是少女，轻盈的青春岁月仍留有痕迹，于是在柴米油盐中妥协挣扎时难免会有撕裂的缝隙。她们明明也需要保护，却强大到好像无坚不摧。  
裴在寻找Yang的裂缝。  
他可能曾经也是一只在山巅上翱翔的鸟。也许他曾有无比辉煌的前景，却甘愿为了某个人成为生命的容器。他有着女孩子一样清澈漂亮的眼睛，又有着桀骜不驯的眉。那双眼睛曾经也这样迷茫又热切地望向谁，与那个人共坠欲海的波涛。  
他想没有谁不会为了他付出一切。  
“这是第一次吗？”  
Yang的意识有些涣散，缓了一会才意识到裴在说什么。  
“嗯……那里、还没有恢复好，所以……”有些难以启齿，他的声音渐渐弱下去。  
在延续了别人家的香火后，这具身体还没有被其他人沾染过。  
生育后的身体本就是虚弱的。裴猜测他的体质本就不算强健，他的肌肉太少，体脂又轻薄，即便裹了几层衣物，指尖也还是发凉的。  
裴不了解生育的痛苦，但Yang没有推开他已经是一种默许和鼓励。他把他揉进怀里，周到地侍奉着他的下身。前液溢出来的时候Yang已经不得不抱住他的肩膀才能维持站立，裴几乎不需要去拥抱他，现在已经是Yang把他作为唯一的依靠。  
他只有足尖停留在地面上，双腿紧绷着，头靠在裴的锁骨处。他的呼吸很轻，呼出的气流因为裴的动作断断续续，由于压抑着快感而不时夹杂几声短促的难耐呻吟。他的背会小幅度地弓起来，像是想要把自己缩进裴的怀里。  
Yang的乳房蹭在裴的胸口，绵软得像是两团温热的云朵，因为太过贴近的身躯被挤压变形。  
他值得被一切美好的词汇形容，裴甚至不用把自己硬的发疼的下体插进他的身体里就可以得出结论。他一定会乖巧地容纳一切外物的侵袭，承受所有想要攻占他掠夺他的铁骑，任人予取予求。  
Yang几乎把自己挂在裴的身上，他的脸埋进裴的肩窝，直到射出来也不敢抬头看他。裴只好亲手把他的下巴抬起来面向自己。他的手上还留着Yang的体液，他用拇指蹭了一点到Yang的下唇上，Yang几乎是受到羞辱般皱起眉想要偏过头去，于是裴捞住他的后颈吻了他。  
这个吻带着原始动物的气味，裴确信自己画下了一个领地范围。他记得小时候去逗弄邻居家的猫咪，先要在衣袖上蹭上那个小东西的气味，多带几次食物，才不会被绕着走。Yang是一只太好接近的动物，他本身就没那么怕人，尽管警惕地兜着圈子但眼睛也依旧会向这边偷偷看过来，只要招招手就可以摸到他的头发，用手指绕着他的发丝打圈。大概是娇生惯养导致的危机感缺失。  
这只小猎物就快要舔他的手指尖了。  
婴儿的啼哭声响起来的时候裴几乎要发笑，他看见Yang慌张地从他怀里挣脱出去，像是午夜落跑南瓜车的灰姑娘。他跑到房间的另一头把孩子抱起来，捏住自己的乳头放进那张小嘴里。他的大腿上还挂着淫荡的精水，但眉眼又变回了那个慈爱的母亲。  
裴忍住笑意走过去，“好聪明的孩子，嗯？”  
Yang没有理会他的调笑，他认真地看着因为吃到了夜宵而没了哭声的幼崽，只是脸颊上还泛着淡淡的红色。  
婴儿卖力地吮吸着，Yang的乳尖被小小的口腔碾得发痛，又因为一直以来肿胀而变成酥麻。他只是一只哺乳动物，并不是一个人。这些时候往往是生物的本能在驱动，Yang几乎感受不到自己是具有独立自主意识的个体。  
只是现在他不能忽视一直在身旁观赏的裴，他的注意力分散到那边，同时又被小孩子的一举一动牵动着神经。  
他的身边很久没有人驻足了，那个在他身体里种下这小家伙的人甚至没有等到他说出这件事就不得不离开了他。这是有悖天伦的事，但他还是把它带到了这个世界。  
他一直很怕冷，但还是在最冷的季节来到了从未踏足过的世界的另一端。裴能给予的温暖也许微不足道，可是他已经饥饿到只求果腹的程度，无论是谁，只要是带着体温的皮肤。  
裴的手指在这个时候钻进他的身体。  
婴儿似乎已经喝饱了乳汁，餍足地重新眯起眼睛，Yang还没有把它放回去，他抱着它轻轻悠着，几乎要哼起催眠曲。裴的手指一根根捣进他的后穴，已经很久没有人碰过那里，像是没有被开发过一般紧致。  
“到那边去……”  
“就在这里，”裴附在他的耳边低声说，“孩子离开妈妈会睡不好。”他的下体对着穴口一点点凿进去。  
几乎像是在回应这句话，进入睡梦的婴儿用小手轻轻圈住了Yang的手指。  
Yang于是用手肘撑在婴儿床的栏杆上，他把孩子轻轻放下，手指依然被握着。  
他伏下了上身，舒展身体让裴掐着他的腰从后面肏进来。几乎没有润滑的进入，尽管缓慢依然很疼，但与分娩时的痛苦相比又不值一提。  
进入后短暂地适应了一会，裴的性器就开始挺动起来。他的阴囊撞在Yang的女穴上，因为那里溢出的汁水而变得一片狼藉，发出黏腻的拍打声。  
Yang像是一尾跳到了岸上的鱼，挣扎颤抖着又苦于无法自救。体内火热地咬住裴，嘴里只能发出无声的尖叫。  
他的身体美丽而敏感，是造物主的恩赐。裴不知道究竟是怎样的构造可以让两副器官都完整地塞进这具身体的腹腔，但他几乎不用怎么费力就可以顶到他的性感带，那些交织的神经和腺体让他成为承载肉欲的最佳器皿，没有多久就在裴身下夹着腿高潮了。  
裴快要到的时候抽了出来，他把精液对准那个女穴射了上去。乳白的浓稠顺着湿淋淋的花瓣淌下去，少许挂在毛发上，又落到地面。裴用手指揉着那两片花瓣中的内核，将带着白浊的指尖探进花径里。狭窄的肉穴贪婪地吸住他，裴希望不久后他有机会享用这里。  
Yang被他摸得开始摆动起腰肢，生产的过程让他一度因为鲜血和撕裂感而失去了兴致，甚至对异物的入侵感到恶心。但裴的手指似乎又唤醒了那些曾经给他可耻的快乐的器官，那些让他没办法做一个普通人，只能变成怪物的“馈赠”。  
婴儿床被晃动发出了轻微的嘎吱声，Yang才像醒过来一样回过头用乞求的眼神望向裴。他的眼睑整个都变红了，水蒙蒙的，一直抿起来的下唇刻着齿痕。眼白上的痣像是一个暧昧的黑洞，将所有毫无防备的灵魂吸入。  
裴于是把他抱回了床上。  
北极圈到北回归线之间还有漫长的黑夜，这意味着他们还有许多时间用来休息。

Fin.


End file.
